


Joy of Music

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Elvis Presley (Musician), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing, Elvis - Freeform, International Fanworks Day, Love, M/M, Music, Other, Romance, Singing, Slow Dancing, Sweet, dressing up, joy, records
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: Hagrid discovers his love for the King of Rock and Roll.





	Joy of Music

“These are the only records my parents had. Try not to break them, okay?” Taking the stack of Elvis records, Hagrid nodded at Hermione, and thanked her.   
Hagrid wasn't a huge fan of music. He was a lousy dancer, and he sounded like a dying whale when he tried to sing. That was, until he heard a particular song on the radio one night. He was eating dinner with Dobby, and they had music playing in the background. Hagrid was eating his third turkey leg, when an angelic voice sounded from the radio. He let the food drop on his plate and got near the radio.   
“Dobby! Yeh hear this? It’s- it's beautiful!” He started to tap his foot to the beat of the song. Dobby simply blinked and stared at Hagrid, surprised that he was actually enjoying music.   
“Dobby, I have to know who this is. Bring me Hermione, she'll surely know! And hurry before the song ends!” With that, the elf disapparated and soon returned with the young witch. She had just been in the middle of eating dinner, when Dobby appeared and urged her to come. She looked at Hagrid, a look of impatience on her face.   
“Well, Hagrid, what’s so urgent that you needed to drag me out at this hour?” Hagrid apologized to Hermione and motioned her towards the radio.   
“Hermione, do yeh know who this is? What's that song called? And who's that singer? I feel the music inside of me, it's… magical.”   
Hermione laughed at Hagrid's excitement. For as long as she had known him, she had only seen him get this happy over his creatures and animals. Oh, and of course, with Dobby. She got closer to the radio and said, “Hagrid, this is the King of Rock and Roll!”   
Hagrid was confused for a moment. “Yer telling me that this singer is a king?”   
Hermione shook her head. “No, not literally. They just call him that. He's very famous for his voice and his dance moves. His music is very well known across the world, how have you never heard of him? You know what, don't answer that. You're a half giant, and a wizard. Muggle music isn't very famous here.” 

Hagrid stared at her, his eyes a bit desperate. Hermione took the hint and she stopped her rambling.   
“Well… what's the singer's name?”   
“Right, sorry Hagrid. His name is Elvis Presley, he's American, and the song that's playing is called ‘Heartbreak Hotel’.”   
Hagrid smiled and now wanted to hear all of Elvis’ music. He looked at Hermione and asked another question. “Hermione. Yeh don't happen to have some records of Elvis? I'll love to listen to them.”   
Hermione perked up and cheerfully said, “My parents are huge Elvis fans! I'll let you borrow the ones they have, just be careful with them?”   
Hagrid nodded, and she disapparated, only to return with the stack of records. After asking Hagrid to try not to break them, Hermione left, leaving the couple alone.   
“Dobby, bring me something to play these records on, please. I have to listen to more!”  
The elf obeyed and brought a record player, setting it by the wall. Carefully removing a disc from the stack, Hagrid placed it on the record player, and let the music play. An upbeat song started to play, and it got Hagrid dancing. Dobby was giggling in the back, watching his husband try to dance. Hagrid was awkwardly moving his hips and kicking his legs in an attempt to dance.   
‘...Well, my hands are shaky and my knees are weak,  
I can't seem to stand on my own two feet…’   
Hagrid continued to dance until Dobby’s laughter was louder than the music.   
“What are yeh laughing at! I'm enjoying the music, come dance and see if yeh can do it better!”   
Dobby stopped laughing and walked next to Hagrid. “Dobby will dance way better than Hagrid! Look!”   
The elf then started to sway his hips in a circular motion, tapping his right foot while doing so. Hagrid liked the little dance moves Dobby had, and he tried to imitate them. He started slowly, and once he thought he had it right, Hagrid danced at the same tempo as Dobby. “Is this better, Dobby?” he yelled while still moving to the music.   
“Oh yes! Much better. Hagrid is a dancing professional now!” the elf squeaked. They both laughed and continued to dance, now facing each other, trying to out dance each other. 

The song ended, and a new one started to play. It was much slower than the other two, and it caught Hagrid off guard. A romantic melody was playing, and then the beautiful voice started to sing. ‘...Wise men say, only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you…’   
Dobby looked up at Hagrid, who now had tears on his eyes. He reached up to grab his hand, locking his fingers in between the half giant’s.   
“This song is beautiful, Dobby! Are yeh listening to it? See how romantic it is?” The small elf nodded, and asked Hagrid to pick him up so they could dance together. Swiping the tears from his cheeks, Hagrid raised Dobby up and hugged him tightly.   
“Now sway side to side, to the sound of the music.”   
Hagrid obeyed, and moved from side to side, embracing Dobby while doing so.   
‘... Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…’   
The couple continued to slow dance, both with their eyes closed, taking each other’s scent and warmth. Their love for each other grew during that sweet moment of pure dance. The music filled the air, and it felt like Hagrid and Dobby were the only ones in the world. Once the song ended, Hagrid opened his eyes, and gave Dobby a small, gentle kiss on his forehead. “I love yeh, Dobby.” Smiling, the elf responded, “Dobby loves Hagrid.”   
Hagrid put Dobby back down and waited for the next song to play. They spent the whole night listening to the records, dancing to every song until their legs gave in. It was the most fun they’d had in a long time.   
When Hagrid got too tired to dance, he sat down on the couch and stared at the cover of the records. Each one had a different picture of Elvis. The singer was posing in different dance positions in every cover. Hagrid took in every detail. The jewels on the clothing, the way the clothing fit the man's body, the way Elvis seemed to naturally pose, making it look so easy.   
Hagrid tried to pose like Elvis did, but he ended up falling every time. Dobby also tried to pose, and to Hagrid's surprise, the elf did it perfectly.   
“Dobby! Would yeh like to dress like Elvis? For me?”   
The elf burrowed his eyebrows for a bit before relaxing them. “Dobby can try! Dobby will need clothes just like Elvis Presley!”   
Hagrid didn't know where he could get the outfit, but he knew that Hermione would help. It was now midnight, so it had to wait until morning.   
The night of dancing tired Hagrid and Dobby out, so once they laid down on the bed, they quickly fell asleep while holding each other. 

Dobby woke up first. Not wanting to disturb Hagrid, he carefully got free of his hold, and went towards the sink. He drank a bit of water and decided that he wanted to surprise Hagrid. It would have to be done before he woke up though, so Dobby hurried and apparated to where Hermione was staying.   
“Oh, Dobby! It's seven in the morning! You woke me up, so this better be important.” Hermione was getting a bit tired of being disturbed at odd hours, but Dobby was her friend, so she tried to be patient.   
“Dobby wants to dress like Elvis Presley to surprise Hagrid! Will Hermione help Dobby find clothes?”   
Taken aback, Hermione realized that Hagrid must have really liked those records for Dobby to dress up like The King.   
“Umm, sure. I'll have to go somewhere to get it…”   
“Please hurry! Hagrid is sleeping. Dobby needs the clothes before Hagrid wakes up!”   
Hearing the urgency in the elf’s voice, Hermione left, and within three minutes she returned with an outfit.  
It was white and had lots of different colored jewels. It looked like the one from one of the record covers. He saw that Hermione had also brought him a wig, and a pair of sunglasses. Dobby was excited to try everything on.   
“Dobby thanks you! Hermione is so helpful.”   
The young witch smiled warmly, and helped the elf into the outfit. “You look great, Dobby. Hagrid will love this. Now go before he wakes up!”   
Dobby thanked Hermione once again and disapparated.   
Arriving at their home, he heard a soft snoring coming from the bedroom. Thankful that Hagrid hadn't woken up, Dobby grabbed the record that contained Hagrid’s favorite song and placed it in the record player. 

Mentally preparing himself, Dobby let the music start.   
‘... Oh baby let me be, your lovin' Teddy Bear, put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere…’   
Dobby could hear the bed squeak as Hagrid stood up. The door then opened and Hagrid came out, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. The elf then started to dance, moving his body to the beat, and flashing his outfit to Hagrid. The jewels reflected the light, making him seem like he was shining. It looked amazing, and Hagrid was speechless.   
Dobby then started to sing along to the song, while staring at a very joyful Hagrid. “I don't want to be your lion, 'cause lions ain't the kind you love enough…”   
Dobby sang the rest of the song while continuing to dance. Once the music ended, Hagrid let out a cheer and clapped so loudly, that surely even Hermione could have heard it.   
“Oh, Dobby. Yeh did all this fer me? I love yeh so much!” He walked towards the elf, picked him up, and embraced him, nearly knocking the wig off.   
“Yer my little Elvis! I have my own King of Rock and Roll! I still can't believe it.”   
Dobby hugged him back, and then asked to be put down. He wasn't finished with his act yet. Hagrid lowered him down, and watched as the elf switched the records. A very upbeat song started to play, and Dobby motioned for Hagrid to dance with him.   
‘... The warden threw a party in the county jail, the prison band was there and they began to wail…’   
Hagrid joined Dobby and began to dance, trying to keep up with the elf. After a while, Hagrid decided that he wanted to look at his partner dance as Elvis, so he sat down and enjoyed the view.   
Dobby danced and danced. Three songs played before he finally stopped, gasping from the heat the outfit was creating.   
“Dobby is hot now. Dobby has to stop dancing for a bit.”   
Hagrid understood, and gave him a glass of water. The elf gulped it all down and sat next to Hagrid. Trying to get his heartbeat to slow down. They sat next to each other for a few minutes before Dobby looked up at Hagrid and said, “Dobby had fun today and last night. Dobby loves dressing like Elvis. Dobby loves Hagrid very much.”   
Hagrid held back tears as he leaned down to kiss the elf. “I love yeh too, Dobby. Very much so.”  
Once they were all relaxed, Dobby stood up and played the music again. He tried to pull Hagrid up, and started to dance.


End file.
